You're All I've Ever Wanted
by Electric-Crayons
Summary: The love he felt for Alfred Jones had always been more than simply platonic. It had just taken the onset of puberty to make Arthur Kirkland realise this. When a drunken encounter leaves him thinking that Alfred may feel the same way about him, the results will threaten to destroy far more than just their friendship. HS AU. One-sided!USUK, Eventual FrUK/RusAme. Rating will change
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is the first fan fiction I've written in ages and the first one I've written for this account, so I apologies if I'm a little rusty…**

**It's a simple little AU fic that me and my friend came up with one night and it was just something that we really enjoyed planning out together ^^ I've already written the first few chapters, but to date she is only person besides me to have read them, so I thought I might as well post the first one on here and see if anyone takes an interest~ **

**It's no masterpiece and it's a bit cliché, but I'm having a lot of fun writing it so I hope you enjoy! :3 **

**WARNING(S): This fan fiction is currently rated T for strong language, mild sexual content and themes that could be considered offensive or controversial. Later chapters will contain more explicit sexual content, so the rating will be changed to M**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia. The characters in this story are the property of Himaruya Hidekaz.**

* * *

As his music class drew to a close, Arthur began packing his things away. He had a library book that was over a month overdue, and he needed to return it today. If he didn't, the school had threatened to fine his brother, Angus, the full retail price of the book. That was something that Angus _did not_ want to deal with- and Arthur knew better than to piss off the Scotsman, especially if he was planning on drinking tonight.

Arthur double checked that he had everything with him, before flinging his bag over his shoulder and making his way towards the door. The blonde had only made it a few steps, when a voice called out from the end of the classroom.

"Hey, Artie!

Could you wait a second?"

Arthur cheeks flushed a bright shade of red, and a rush of excitement passed over him. He turned to see Alfred Jones, who was looking at him from the edge of his desk. He had his hands pushed casually into his pockets, and one leg kicked out in Arthur's direction. His blue eyes seemed bright with eager elation, and his teeth were bared in a dazzling smile.

"Come 'ere. I want to tell you something"

The British boy nodded bashfully, before making his way towards the desk. His heart was beating out of control, and his palms were damp with nervous sweat. As he drew closer to the American, he saw the smile on his face grow steadily wider. By the time they were only inches apart, two hands reached out and grabbed at Arthur, holding him tightly by the forearms. Arthur let out a surprised squeak, as he was pulled onto Alfred's lap. His green eyes widened in shocked disbelief, as he let out a string of unintelligible stutters.

"...A-Alfred…?"

The other simply hummed in response, bringing his lips sensually ghost the crook of the Briton's pulsing neck. Arthur gasped at the pleasant sensation, as he felt two arms encircle his waist.

"I've wanted this for a long time" Alfred whispered, hot breath veiling Arthur's skin. The shorter blonde felt his throat grow dry, as his mind began to swim with euphoria.

"…Wanted what, Alfred?"

"This"

In an instant, Alfred's lips had lifted from Arthur's neck, and were pressed firmly against his own. Arthur let out a gasp of shock, as he found himself trapped in a passionate kiss. A tongue ran smoothly across his lip, asking him for entrance. Arthur let out a moan of approval, and Alfred used this opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth. Their two tongues danced together in a fight for dominance, which Alfred's eventually won. When the two were forced to part for much needed air, Alfred reached out to cup Arthur's face, stroking it gently with his thumbs.

"...Arthur?

There's something I need to tell you..."

Arthur...

_Arthur..._

_Arthur…_

_Arthur…_

"**ARTHUR. **You missed your cue again!"

* * *

The Brit jumped violently in his seat, knocking into the flautist next to him and causing her to drop her instrument. A large clang sounded throughout the classroom, piquing the interest of many students. Arthur sat frozen in shocked embarrassment, as the flute rolled slowly into the corner.

The room became unnaturally silent. That is until Mr Edelstein, the class's music teacher, sharply cleared his throat.

"…I'm sorry, Sir" Arthur apologised, looking to his lap in a shame-filled gesture "I wasn't paying attention…"

"I know you weren't, Arthur" the teacher said curtly, folding his arms over his chest "You haven't been paying attention all lesson. Tell me, do I need to speak to your brother again?"

"No, Mr Edelstein" Arthur muttered, silent dreading what Angus might do about yet _another _phone call home.

Mr Edelstein was one of the school's youngest teachers, but he was no soft-touch when it came to discipline. Trapped in a world of unyielding formality, the only person he ever relented from punishing was Elizaveta Héderváry: a pretty Hungarian girl who played the keyboard in the class ensemble. Why this was, no one knew for sure. Although there had been a few rumours…

"Good. This is your last warning" Mr Edelstein cautioned, pressing a hand to his throbbing temple "Now would please just _play _your instrument so that the rest of the class can move on?"

"...Yes Sir..." Arthur replied obediently, taking the beater in his hand and striking it against his assigned triangle.

"Very good, Arthur. Truly inspiring. Now if everyone could turn to page 46 we can move on to-"

_"Kesesese, __**Hey Roddy! **_" A voice interrupted from the third row _"Come look at the awesome me!" _

Mr Edelstein turned to see Gilbert Beilschmidt, a white-haired German boy with a pair of drumsticks lodged up his nose. The whole class erupted in a sea of laughter, as Gilbert danced playfully around the room. The Austrian wrinkled his nose in contempt, before marching towards the disruptive student.

"GILBERT, TAKE THOSE OUT OF YOUR NOSE. For God's sake, don't be disgusting!" he hissed, grabbing the albino by the shoulder and yanking the drumsticks out of his nostrils.

"OW! Jeez Roddy, be careful will ya?" Gilbert whined, rubbing at his nose dramatically "And I wouldn't get all handsy your students like that, you might land yourself in some trouble~"

"Don't be ridiculous" Mr Edelstein scolded, but with smallest hint of worry on his exasperated face.

"Oh come on, teach! I could feel your hand lingering. You would think you were trying to seduce me" he teased, licking his lips provocatively.

"That's enough, Gilbert. One more word and its detention for the next two weeks"

"Awww, what's the matter Roddy? It's not like you'd_ really_ sleep with one of your students, is it?"

"_Eep!" _

***CRASH***

Elizaveta's keyboard toppled off of its stand, and crashed noisily against the floor.

"..O-Oh...M-Mr Edelstein!" she cried, hands pressed to her mouth in horror "I'm so _so_ sorry!"

Gilbert sat back in his seat, giggling quietly under his breath.

"N-No, its fine Elizaveta" Mr Edelstein said, rushing to the distraught Hungarians side "You're not hurt, are you?"

"Nem..." Elizaveta replied, before kneeling down to examine the damage "But I think the keyboard is broken...I'm sorry."

"It's fine, really. Accidents happen" The Austrian insisted firmly, joining the teenager on the floor "Here, let me get that..."

Mr Edelstein reached over to grab the instrument, brushing his hand against the brunettes. Their faces turned matching shades of red, and their eyes met in a cautious look of desire.

"Guys, did you see that?" Gilbert announced "Mr Edelstein **_so_** wants me"

Antonio Carriedo, at friend of Gilbert's, laughed at the albinos smug suggestion "Sure, mi amigo. Whatever you say"

Arthur also laughed at Gilbert's suggestion, as he felt his eyes wander instinctively to the front row of students. Sat there was none other than Alfred Jones, who was holding an acoustic guitar, and bragging to Toris Lorinaitis about his 'crazy sweet skills' on it. The predictability of such behaviour was enough to make Arthur shake his head, as a gentle blush crept onto his cheeks.

It had been the first time in a couple of days that he had day-dreamt about Alfred. However, that didn't mean that the fun-loving yank wasn't constantly on his mind…

* * *

Ever since Alfred and Arthur were toddlers, the two had been the closest of friends. They would meet every Saturday for a scheduled play date, and spend hours on end at each others houses. During the Summer holidays, Arthur's mother would take them down to the park, and let them ride free on their tiny tricycles. They would ride and explore to their hearts content, until they grew tired and wanted to leave. Arthur always grew tired before Alfred, but the American boy never complained.

As the two started to grow older, they began to share secrets with one another. Arthur confessed to Alfred his love for fairies, and Alfred in turn his fear of clowns…as well as his feelings of paranoia over the threat of an upcoming zombie apocalypse.

For a while, everything seemed to be perfect. Without a single worry or hardship to face, their friendship was free to flourish and grow.

That is until Arthur's father walked out on them, shortly after the Brit's 8th Birthday. His mother had been completely devastated, but she had forced herself to stay strong for the sake of her sons. It was only a few short years later when she had left them as well. Unlike their deserting father, however, it had never been her choice to do so.

Unbeknownst to her children, their mother had been ill for a very long time. She had fought for as long as she possibly could, but in the end she just couldn't fight any more.

Having no other family to speak of, Arthur's 18 year-old brother Angus stepped forward and took charge of his broken family. Determined to keep his brothers together, he took on a number of part-time jobs, and adopted the role of their legal guardian.

Throughout all of the tragedy Arthur faced, Alfred had never once left his side. Despite the fact that they were getting older, growing more and more different with every day, Arthur never needed to fear that Alfred would _ever _leave him behind.

…

It was around the beginning of the 9th Grade that Arthur first discovered his feelings. The lanky blonde that he had grown up with was fast maturing into a handsome young man. His bony frame was broadening out, becoming increasingly muscled and toned. He had finally grown out of his messy mop-top; and replaced it with a new, more flattering haircut. Though he never managed to shed his glasses, the wire-frames were dropped for something less ugly, and he pulled it off remarkably well.

It wasn't long until Arthur began to feel nervous whenever the American was around him. He would feel a strange tightness in his chest whenever the two would share an embrace, and feel an overwhelming sense of loss whenever they would have to let go.

It didn't take long for the British teen to decipher the reason behind his feelings, as similar symptoms were being displayed by the boys in his class who had developed crushes.

He held off on telling Alfred he was gay for over a year, fearing he may have adopted the bigoted attitudes of his new jock friends. When he finally did confess to him, it was only because they had gotten drunk on some of his brother's Scotch whiskey. Arthur had simply blurted it out, and regretted the decision almost instantly. He had started scream tearfully at Alfred, begging for him not to hate him. To his surprise, Alfred was completely supportive. He had pulled Arthur into a hug, and told him that he liked him just the way he was- and that nothing was ever going to change that.

He had held the blonde for quite a long time, until his sobs had faded to gentle hiccups. Stroking his back in a comforting gesture, he had decided to admit something to Arthur that he was sworn to never, _ever _repeat.

"For what it's worth Artie… I think I am too…"

…

From that moment onwards, Arthur had been tortured by the hope that maybe.

Just maybe.

One day.

Alfred would feel the same way about him.

* * *

As a bell rang loudly throughout the room, Arthur was stirred from his thoughts once more.

He sat as a wave of students pass ed by, making their way to the corridors. As the room began to steadily clear, Alfred appeared from the back of the crowd, bounding over with child-like energy.

"Yo! Artie! Rise and shine~" he sang, shaking his friend by the shoulder. "Gil wants to meet us in the library. He said he's got some totally _awesome_ news"

"Oh, really?" Arthur mumbled "And what is it this time? Did he balance a spoon on his nose again? Or did he get through an entire week without wanking? Pray tell, what is this _glorious feat, _that the _mighty Gilbert _has accomplished this time?"

"Dude, I dunno" Alfred said, missing Arthur's obvious sarcasm "He just said it was important...seriously though I've got football practice in like, 15 minutes, so I've gotta bounce quick if I'm gonna have time! Later, Artie!" he announced hurriedly, pulling his friend into a quick embrace, before dashing out of the music room.

Arthur watched as he left, sighing, before reaching down to pick up his school bag. His overdue library book peeked teasingly through the partially open zipper, and Arthur's brow creased in frustration.

…He supposed it wouldn't be _too _much trouble to see what it was that Gilbert wanted, seeing as he needed to head that way anyway.

With that, Arthur closed the zip of his bag, and made his way out of the classroom.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! If you liked it, please let let me know with a favourite, follow or review ^J^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again! I would just like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed and added my fic to their story alerts, it really does mean a lot to me :3**

**The first few chapters might not be all that interesting, but I'm still trying to establish relationships between the characters at this point. In this one I introduce (or at least mention) most of the remaining key characters that will appear in the story ^^ **

**Oh and we get our first little glimpse of FrUK at the end (I will go down with this ship. I'm not even sorry), as well as bit of GerIta and Spamano on the side~ **

**WARNING(S): Strong language, innuendos and some mild violence be ahead **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia. The characters in this story belong ****Himaruya Hidekaz.**

* * *

It wasn't hard for Arthur to locate Gilbert. The German could be heard long before he had even entered the library. The albino was sat at the back of the room, with a number of other boys from their year. Among them was his younger brother, Ludwig, who Gilbert appeared to have trapped in a painful looking headlock. In one hand, Gilbert held a leather bound book, which Arthur could only presume was Ludwig's.

Ludwig was writhing and squirming viciously, obviously desperate to get it back.

"Bruder, get off me!" he grunted loudly, pulling at Gilbert's muscular arm. Gilbert merely laughed at his brother's resistance, as he affectionately ruffled his neatly gelled hair.

"Awww, you're no fun, you know that Luddy? I just wanted to see what you were reading" he sang, attempting to peek at the book's pages.

"Stop that!" Ludwig snapped, eying his captor with fierce contempt "For gott sake Gilbert, let go of me!"

Gilbert rolled his eyes, chuckling softly "Ptchh, fine. This is boring now anyway…" he dismissed, releasing Ludwig from his grip. The younger German scowled deeply, before snatching his book from Gilbert's hand. He muttered a string of angry curses, as he sauntered back to his seat next to Feliciano.

Feliciano was a spacey Italian boy, and had been the German's closest friend since the two were only babies. He was swaying back and forth in his chair, staring absent-mindedly into space. The German looked to his friend, sighing, before giving his shoulder a gentle nudge. The brunette's head snapped around, brown eyes regaining focus. He looked over to his stoic companion, and a dopey grin spread on his face.

"Ve, Ludwig~ When did you get here?"

Arthur chuckled at the display, eyebrow raised. The sound of his laughter alerted the others to his presence, and he was greeted with a wave of welcoming smiles.

"Ah, Arthur" a smooth voice called out "We have been waiting for you, mon ami"

The voice belonged to his friend Francis Bonnefoy, who was signalling for him to come and sit down. Arthur gave him a brief nod, before walking over to the seat next to his.

"Hello frog" he gibed playfully, placing his bag down on the table "How are you today?"

"Oh, I'm wonderful _eyebrows_" Francis retorted, grinning widely "So kind of you to ask"

"_**Okaaaay. **__Duuuuuude. _Everyone's here now" Alfred whined, poking Gilbert's shoulder impatiently "So what did you wanna tell us?"

"Si, Gilbert. What is this news of yours?" Antonio asked, his arm wrapped lovingly around Lovino: his chronically foul tempered boyfriend.

"_Yeah, just tell us potato bastard..." _the much-grumpier Vargas brother muttered, squirming under Antonio's hold "And stop touching me, idiota"

"What was that?... Oh yeah, my totally awesome news!" Gilbert said, grin widening in delight.

"Okay, so listen up…" he began "My dad is out of town this weekend, und he's not coming back until this Sunday. I propose we have a totally _awesome_ party, at my house… **Tonight!" **

"Awww, sweet! _Partaaaaay~" _Alfred whooped, punching the air in an exaggerated gesture "Who are you gonna invite, Gil? Just us?"

"HA, are you kidding me?" Gilbert scoffed, raising his eyebrows "My dad is gone, Alfred. You here me? **Gone. **I'm inviting everyone to this thing, I just thought I'd give mein bros a heads up~"

"_Dad is going to kill__you when he finds out…" _Ludwig warned, nose buried deep in his book.

Gilbert frowned at his brother, before whacking the book out of his hands "He's not _going_to find out, Ludwig. Gott, do you have to be such a buzz kill?"

"…I hate you"

"Love you too, Luds. Anywaaaay, who's in?" The older German asked, red eyes gleaming in mischievous delight.

"Count me in, man!" announced Alfred, a similar gleam in his own blue eyes "I _love _me a good party"

"Ooo, oooo! I'll be there!~" Feliciano cried, before placing a hand on Ludwig's shoulder "You'll be coming to…won't you Ludwig?"

Ludwig looked on wearily, before giving his friend a sideways glance. The sight of Feliciano's pleading brown eyes was enough to make his heart swell, and the German backed down almost instantly.

"…'Vell, seeing as its happening at _my_ house…I suppose I'm going to be there, yes"

"Yey, _I'm so glad!~" _the Italian squealed, pulling Ludwig into a hug "It wouldn't have been the same without you…" he mused, affectionately nuzzling the teenagers neck.

Gilbert cackled at his brother's reaction, smacking his hands together in glee. Ludwig's face had gone a bright red, and his eyes were bulging so comically wide that they looked as though they were about to fall out.

"_Kesesese._Hey bruder, is that eine banana in your pocket?"

"Fuck off Gilbert"

Francis watched, bemused, as the two siblings began to fight again. He turned to Arthur, who was also watching, and prodded him gently with the end of his pen.

"Will you be coming to the party, _mon lapin_?" he said, putting emphasis on the embarrassing pet name in an attempt to annoy his friend.

"Oh, I'd _love_ to. Really, I would. Unfortunately, there's an insufferable Frenchman attending, so I'm going to have to give it a miss" Arthur replied, but with a joking edge to his voice that indicated no spite.

* * *

When Arthur and Francis had met in Freshman year, they had developed a rivalry almost instantly. Francis had made a joke about Arthur's eyebrows, and Arthur had reacted defensively, by mocking Francis's potent French accent.

"I'll be dammed if I'm going to sit here and be insulted by a Frenchie!"

"Oho, I see how it is! Well fine, I do not have to stand here and force small talk with a black sheep of Europe"

For an extremely long while after that, the two had hated each other's guts. Well, at the very least, Arthur had hated Francis. The French boy had always found Arthur to be amusing company, enjoying the way the blonde grew flustered whenever he would tease him.

"Arthur, mon cher. Do you realize that the 'just rolled out of bed' look is not meant to be taken literally?"

"_Bugger off, surrender monkey!" _

It was only when Arthur began to lash out at Francis, threatening him with physical violence, that Francis finally began to back off. He had never meant to upset Arthur _that _much, he was simply having some fun with him.

It wasn't until many weeks later that Francis dared to face Arthur again. This time however, it wasn't Francis that was causing the Englishman distress.

Francis had been walking to Biology class, when he had spotted Arthur being harassed by Ivan Braginski: one of the schools most infamous bullies. He had Arthur pinned to the back of his locker, holding him up by his shoulders. His lips were stretched into a smile, which could have almost have passed for welcoming.

"Oh, you seem little tense Arthur. Perhaps you should try relaxing, _da_?"

As Francis witnessed the look of fear that spread across Arthur's face, he felt something click deep inside him. Overcome with a wave of unbridled fury, he stepped forward fearlessly and grabbed Ivan by the shoulder.

"Let him go, Ivan. **Maintenant**" He threatened, feeling the Russian's body stiffen at the unexpected contact.

For a moment, Ivan was completely still, as if he had gone into a state of shock. His grip on Arthur began to slacken, as the smile faded from his lips. His head slowly began to turn, so that he could face his confronter directly. The smile on his lips promptly returned, in a way that Francis found deeply unsettling.

"...You seem to have misunderstood" Ivan said, in a voice far too calm to pass as threatening "Arthur slipped on the floor, you see. I was merely helping _moy drook _back up"

With his soothing tone and flawless delivery, Ivan's story would have easily fooled a member of staff. Both of the boys knew this, and Francis was sure that Ivan was using it to silently taunt him.

With his placid demeanour and outstanding work ethic, Ivan could win the heart of any teacher. Playing the role of the 'Gentle Giant', he had flawlessly executed years and years of constant and relentless bullying. Any students who came forward about him, telling staff of his abuse, were simply dismissed as jealous gossipers.

"**Ta Gueule!" **Francis snapped, teeth bared and fists clenched "That is bullshit and you _know_ it!"

Ivan's expression did not change, clearly unfazed by the accusation. He let out a string of light-hearted chuckles, before looking Francis straight in the eye, and tightening his grip on Arthur's shoulders.

"Ahhh, perhaps it is my friend…but what do you plan on doing about it?"

As soon as the words had escaped Ivan's lips, Francis's fist had collided with the Russian's smug face. Arthur gasped in disbelief, as he fell gracelessly to the floor. Before Ivan even had a chance to react, still reeling from the painful impact, a voice had called out from across the corridor.

"**What is going on here?" **

Arthur looked over to see Mr Edelstein, who was marching angrily towards the scene. He wasted no time in grabbing Francis, looking to him with stern fury.

"Just _**what**_ do you think you are doing, Bonnefoy?That sort of brutish behaviour will _**not**_ be tolerated at this school! I have half a mind to have you suspended, what would your parents think?"

As Mr Edelstein continued to bellow at Francis, the blonde's gaze trailed down to Arthur. He smiled at the Englishman warmly, which Arthur returned with a look of confusion.

"Why did you do that?" Arthur mouthed silently, desperate to know why Francis- _Francis _of all people _- _had stepped in to defend him.

Francis's smile broadened tenfold, and he quirked an eyebrow in disbelief

"Isn't it obvious?" He mouthed back.

"I did it because I like you, Arthur Kirkland"

* * *

**Awwwwh Francis, bless~ Hope you enjoyed! If you did, please leave me a review, they really do make my day ^J^ **


End file.
